


Fireworks

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Dean first realizing he’s /in love/ with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiotbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotbrothers/gifts).



It was the July 4th, 1996. Dad had gone hunting for the week and it was just Dean and Sam. This wasn’t anything new; Dean would usually take his little brother to places he wanted to go, or hang out at home with him and watch rental movies for hours on end. But today was different.

It was a holiday, and even though the Winchesters weren’t the most patriotic people out there, why not celebrate? Escape their shitty lives for a while, have some fun.

"Hey, Sammy. You know it’s the fourth of July today?" Dean asked, plopping down next to Sam on the couch, who’s nose was in a book. He looked up at Dean and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. What about it?"

"Thought maybe you’d want to, you know, do something,"

Sam’s face lit up at Dean’s words. 

"Really? You want to celebrate?"

"I do if you do," Dean shrugged, trying to keep his own smile at bay until he was sure of Sam’s answer. 

"I do! Can we get fireworks?" Sam had put the book down (it was something by Charles Dickens) and stood up. 

“‘Course we can. I, uh. Already bought them,” Dean mumbled. Sam laughed and Dean could practically see the light in his eyes. God, why did his little brother have to be so goddamn extraordinary? ”It’s almost dark, you wanna do it now?”

Sam nodded eagerly and the two of them headed outside.

~

As soon as Dean had lit the first fuse and watched his little brother smile, he knew something was different. It was the way his hands shook when Sam wrapped his arms around him. It was the way he felt when Sam buried his face into Dean’s chest and said, “Thank you.”

It’d been nagging him, prodding at him from the back of his mind for a while now. He’d pushed it away, told himself it was something else. But after tonight, Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to deny it anymore. 

He was in love with his little brother. His annoying, pain-in-the-ass, inhumanly beautiful little brother. Shit.

~

It was almost midnight now, and no one could see the two boys sitting on the hood of an old Chevy and ignoring the lights raining from the sky, exchanging shy kisses and whispering “I love you” for the first time.


End file.
